


Just Come Back

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Stand Together [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time to leave for the quest and Kili has not been allowed to come, he is torn. Does he let Fili try to convince Thorin to allow him to go, or does he stay with his best friend Lalia (oc)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> After it was kindly pointed out to me that in chapter 6 of 'Your own Shadows turn into Ghosts' that I had just stuck my OC character Lalia into the story. I realized that the comments were right and I needed to have other stories introducing Lalia, so here is the first of those stories (thank you tweetzone86 and sillystring-roxs-the-earth). Any ideas people want to see for this series please PM me they are much appreciated!

Kili was sat in the middle of the meadow that backed on to his house, he sighed looking up at the sky. Thorin had announced that he would be leaving on a quest to Erebor in three weeks, he had said Fili was to come but had not asked him to accompany him. Both he and Fili had tried to convince Thorin to allow him to come, but to no avail. Kili knew Fili was still trying to argue his case despite him now giving up all hope in being allowed to go. He remembered the short conversation he and Fili had no longer than two hours before.

" _Don't worry Kili we'll convince him" said Fili as he paced the length of their room, running his hands through his hair trying to think of an argument that would convince Thorin to let Kili come on the quest. Kili was sat on his bed slumped against the wall and just watched Fili walk back and forth. Fili stopped and looked at his brother, "Come on Kili! You have to help me! You can't leave it to me to convince Uncle…I mean Thorin… to let you come!" He cursed himself for his slip of the tongue. At the beginning of the year Thorin had changed in his anticipation for the quest and demanded they call him Thorin, for reasons they knew not._

_Kili just brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, he looked up at Fili defeated. "Fili just face it there is nothing we could say that would convince Thorin. You know once his mind is made up nothing will change it. I'm not going with you on the quest"_

_Fili gaped at his brother in shock and then his eyes narrowed, "Why are you giving up so easily?! You never give up! So why now? When I can see how much going on this quest means to you!"_

_Kili sighed, "I just know when to pick my battles. I couldn't change Thorin's mind and neither can you"_

_Fili finally saw how hopeless their cause was and so he sank down on the bed beside Kili. "Fine. If Uncle…Thorin… will not let you come, then I will not go"_

_Kili was touched that his brother would offer to do this but, "Fili you can't stay behind"_

" _Why not?" exclaimed Fili, he wondered what had happened to his little brother, the brother who would cling onto his leg to stop him going for lessons that would take him away for a couple of hours. The same brother who was now telling him to go on a quest that would take him away for nearly two years._

_Kili sighed again and sadly looked at his brother, "Because you are Thorin's heir and it is your place to go with him and see the doors of the Mountain open up before you"_

" _You are also his heir" argued Fili, he didn't want to leave his brother behind. He couldn't._

" _I'm the second heir. I'm not as important as you are" replied Kili forlornly and he stared down at his feet._

_Fili looked sadly at his brother and hated the sight of Kili looking so lost and defeated, "Kili-"_

" _Stop Fili" interrupted Kili. "We've already tried talking to Thorin and it hasn't worked. I'm sorry but it looks as if I won't be going" He stood up from the bed and put on his cloak and grabbed his quiver._

" _Where are you going?" questioned Fili as he got to his feet and reached out to stop Kili leaving._

" _Out. I'll be back for dinner" responded Kili as he shook off Fili's hand and then left the room. He walked through the kitchen pretending not to hear his mother calling after him asking if he was alright. He began wandering through the town, but he caught sight of Thorin so he quickly turned around and walked through the woods for a couple of hours before ending up in the meadow where he sank down onto the soft grass. He looked at his house and thought about how lonely it was going to be without his brother there._

"A gold coin for your thoughts"

Kili smiled hearing the voice and without turning around he said, "Hello Lalia"

Lalia then promptly dropped down beside him, her smile faded when she saw the look in his eyes, "Is Thorin not letting you go?"

"No" he sighed, he looked down and began tearing bits of the long grass.

Lalia studied her friend, she was used to Kili always smiling and rising the spirits of anyone in the town who was upset. The only two times she had seen him this upset was when Fili had a fever and the other was when Fili had gotten hurt in a skirmish with Orcs. She was not used to Kili like this and she didn't like it. She wanted to reassure her best friend, but she knew there was nothing she could say would comfort Kili, for the worst thing imaginable for Kili was to be separated from his brother.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, "It will all work out in the end. Fili can be very persuasive when it comes to you"

Kili snorted, "He worries too much. I'm seventy-seven, I can take care of myself."

Lalia chuckled, a sound Kili never tired of hearing, "You are his brother Kili and he cares about you, just as you care for him. You would do anything to make him happy and so he would do anything for you. Including talking to Thorin to allow you to go on the quest. And I think Fili will convince him, just you wait and see"

Kili looked back up and smiled seeing Lalia's confident look, "And you are always right aren't you?" he chuckled,

"Of course I am" smirked Lalia, her blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

Kili shook his head fondly. He felt torn, on the one hand he desperately wanted to follow Fili on the quest, but he also wanted to stay to make sure Lalia was safe. Apart from Fili, she was his closet friend and he did not want anything to happen to her. He had tried many times to try and tell Lalia that he cared for her more than just a friend but the words would just not come out and the thought that while he was gone she would begin to court another Dwarf was painful.

"So how is your healer training going?" He asked, trying to steer his mind away from his feelings for Lalia.

"It is going really well" grinned Lalia, her eyes lit up at the mention of her training, she had a passion for helping people and she had always wanted to be a healer. "All the times I have had to patch you up over the years has given me lots of practise"

"Glad I could be of help" smirked Kili, he had lost count the number of times Lalia had had to help him through injures from falling out of trees, tripping over rocks and getting hurt in weapons training.

Lalia smirked in response, "Your injury rate is ridiculous! I have only ever known Fili to be hurt once, but _you_ on the other hand! I have lost count!"

"Well I have to beat Fili at something" shrugged Kili,

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Lalia as she playfully shoved Kili pushing him onto the floor, "You are _impossible_! The amount of times you get injured should _not_ be a competition with your brother!"

"I am winning though" laughed Kili, he slowly sat himself up and looked out across the meadow and thought back on past adventures he, Fili and Lalia had had in the very meadow he was sat in now.

Even when Fili had begun his weapons training he would still play with Kili and Lalia pretending to capture them and make them his prisoners. Kili and Lalia would fight him off with sticks instead of swords and would always defeat the 'enemy'. And even when Kili had started his own weapons training Lalia would come and watch and cheer him on. He remembered when he was sparring against a Dwarf who was a year older than him and he was losing, but hearing Lalia and Fili cheer him on gave him the needed strength to win the match. He grinned when he recalled how Fili and Lalia whooped in celebration and ran at him knocking him to the ground hugging him in congratulations. That had added a small injury to his tally. In his defence he hadn't done anything, it was Fili and Lalia who had knocked him to the ground.

Kili and Lalia sat talked about their favourite memories from when they were Dwarflings, when footsteps drew their attention. Lalia looked around first and hastily rose to her feet and curtsied, "Hello Thorin".

Kili stiffened. He didn't want to see Thorin right now, he was having a nice time catching up with Lalia, their duties meant they didn't get to spend as much time with each other as they used to. And undoubtly Thorin was only there to tell him to stop Fili trying to get him to allow Kili on the quest and state his decision was final.

"Greetings Lalia" greeted Thorin, without looking Kili knew Thorin would have acknowledge the curtsy with a tilt of his head.

"Well I'd best be going. I'll see you soon Kili" said Lalia,

Kili wanted to reach out and hold her back as he thought, _no please don't go! Don't leave me with Thorin!_

"Please do not leave on my account" said the gruff voice of Thorin, Kili internally agreed with his Uncle.

"No it is fine Thorin, I'd best be getting back anyway I need to collect some herbs for Oin and he is probably wondering where I have got to" replied Lalia. She patted Kili's shoulder and with one more smile she was gone. Kili sat tensely and waited for Thorin to say something. "Kili"

He closed his eyes and suddenly stood up and not meeting Thorin's gaze he began walking away as he said, "Well I'd best be getting back to the house Ma will want me to do some jobs I am sure. So I'll just-"

"Kili". He stopped and tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What is wrong Kili?" asked Thorin as he turned his youngest nephew to face him.

"Nothing" mumbled Kili, his eyes darting in all directions as he tried not to look Thorin in the eye.

"Is it about the quest?" questioned Thorin with an unreadable look on his face and a flat tone in his voice.

"No!" Kili quickly answered, "I know I can't go! I'll – I'll get Fili to stop bothering you! I'll-"

"Hush Kili" soothed Thorin, "You do not need to speak to your brother. For he has spoken to me and I see his point"

"His point?" questioned Kili softly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Thorin gave him a small smile. "You can come on the quest"

"Really?" whispered Kili, he did not dare to hope that he was hearing Thorin correctly.

"Really" nodded Thorin.

Kili's face broke out into a wide grin and he threw his arms around Thorin exclaiming, "Thank you! _Thank you_! Uncle…I-I mean Thorin!...Thank you Thorin! I won't let you down"

Thorin barked out a deep and loud laugh and grinned seeing the happy look on his nephews face, "I know you won't let me down because you never have and never will". He slung an arm round Kili's shoulders and began walking towards the house. "Come. I am sure your Ma does indeed have some jobs for you, most likely me as well".

Kili laughed as he slung an arm around Thorin and together they laughed as they walked through the meadow back to the house.

* * *

Lalia was leaning against a tree just out of sight and smiled hearing Kili's laughter and his excitement for being granted permission to go on the quest. She did not want Kili to go on the quest that he could so easily not come back from, but she knew how much it meant to him and so she would grin and bear it and watch him go. She sighed thinking of all the dangers he would face and she would not know if he was alive and well.

"Please bring him back. I could not bear it if he falls" she whispered to no one. With one more glance at Kili's retreating back she turned and began gathering the herbs she needed.

* * *

The three weeks past in a blur of preparation for the coming quest. Kili knew his kin did not think he knew what was at stake should they fail, but he knew there was a chance he would not come back from the quest. With the dangers he was sure they would face he knew there was a chance he could fall. So with this in mind Kili planned to tell Lalia of his feelings for her, knowing that if he should fall he wanted to have at least admitted his feelings to his friend.

Soon the day had come for them to leave, Thorin had left to go on a meeting and they had arranged to meet the rest of the Company in the Shire. So Kili picked a wildflower that was Lalia's favourite and after he had said goodbye to Dis and while Fili was saying goodbye to their mother he drew Lalia to one side.

Lalia looked up at him in confusion and he coughed nervously, "Erm… I wanted to tell you something before I left" Lalia nodded and smiled in encouragement as she could see whatever it was Kili wanted to say it was making him nervous. "I have actually been trying to say this for a few years, but just never knew how. I care for you Lalia, I care for you more than a friend" Kili then handed Lalia the flower and looked down at the ground not wanting to see the look in Lalia's eyes as she told him she only saw him as a friend.

"Finally, I had dared not hope you felt the same as I" whispered Lalia.

Kili sharply looked up in astonishment, "Y-you feel the same?" he choked out in disbelief.

"Yes" smiled Lalia and she threaded the flower into her red fiery hair before she flung her arms around Kili and kissed his cheek. Kili stood frozen for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. Lalia drew back and seriously looked up at him, "Whatever happens, whether you win back the Mountain or not. Just promise me you'll come back"

Kili smiled softly, "I promise. Not matter how long it takes I will come back"

"Good" commented Lalia, "Because if you don't I will bring you back to life and kill you many times over myself" Kili gulped and nodded in terror seeing the seriousness of Lalia's statement burn like a fire in her blue eyes. No one messed with Lalia when her eyes were set ablaze, she had a temper that could match Kili's. But she never let her temper take control as Kili did, which only made her temper all the more terrifying when she did.

The fire faded from Lalia's eyes and he hugged her tightly, he kissed the top of her head and then regretfully pulled away. Lalia came to stand beside Dis and watched the brother's ride away into the unknown.

* * *

Almost a year later the wizard Gandalf arrived and announced the success of the quest to much cheering. He organised caravans that would leave immediately for the Mountain for those who wanted to go back to Erebor. There was no question if Lalia would stay in the Blue Mountains, Kili was in Erebor and so it was to Erebor Lalia would go. So she and her parents packed their things and climbed into one of the caravans. Gandalf had arranged for Dis to travel to the Mountain a different way, a quicker way. And Lalia told herself it was not because one of the brother's was badly injured but because Dis was their mother and so deserved to be there as soon as possible and because her brother had lost his life so she needed to be with her sons.

The Caravans set out and Lalia knew that within a few months she would be able to hold Kili in her arms again. Just as she had always wished. She pulled out a book to read and opened it and smiled seeing the flower she had pressed, the wildflower Kili had given to her all those months ago.

**The End.**


End file.
